Darkseids child
by afred
Summary: darkseid looked at the small child and he realized that the child is the son of kal-l and he wants to be in his life SEQUEL SOON


DARKSEIDS CHILD

Superman my greatest enemy has a spouse. It seems fitting many call us equals although that's arguable. But now I must plan my move against the Kryptonian, but something keeps me from moving in my sensors has been detecting not one but two Kryptonians on the earth. This is strange and troublesome this campaign will need to wait. I look at the view Apokolips my home not like I care I never cared for anyone person or even experienced love for a long time. But something's changing about me I need someone to at least…no its better this way. I look at the mother box and turn it on I float to the tunnel to cause Kal-l pain to make him feel pain.

EARTH

I see the evergreen forest of this planet largely in contrast with my home Apokolips. I walk towards the structures of a faraway city. I must keep quiet if the last son of krypton spots me I lost before it started. I walk for a miles staying far away from the roads. I see a small lake then I see her, Lois lane superman's little wanton. I walk into I have no need for air I see a small shark attach to my leg I use my omega beam to destroy it. The surface gets closer and I walk out of the water, JASON DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS! OK MOMMY oh shit I float quickly behind the trees out of view from anyone. I see no one so I hide collecting my cool. I hear something it's a strange sound like someone is struggling to breathe I then hear the sound of what these pathetic beings call inhaler. I turn around, my lungs the air was suddenly ripped from me in less than a heartbeat I was alternately hot and cold. Chills ran up and down my spine never have I seen a child so beautiful.

The boy was playing with his ball he is no more than 4 or 5 years old. This child is perfect his blue eyes and his blondish brown hair match the beauty of his skin. He is there walking towards the ball. The mother box identifies him as a Kryptonian. So this is the new son of krypton. Please don't be scared I whispered. I walk out of the tree tempted to touch his tiny fragile body. I see that this child may be sensitive if I do it…the boy saw me crap. He stood there I walked slowly to him hoping that his innocence will keep him from screaming. I look at the little boy and hold my hand hoping he will touch it. He touches it then I hear something else. It was his mother he walked down stairs, I will return little one I said he understood I walk to the lake in the water in time. This is the child of my worst enemy I will decide his fate. After 2 hours I see darkness and I walk out flying through the door which I open with the mother box. I see the stairs I float to the room of the boy, I see him on the bed with no real clothes outside of a necklace and underwear. I see the child and stroke his hair he is soft his light is strong. I must destroy him I thought, but I can't I want to be with him I want to see his talents but I am forced to talk to the child's father his real father in hopes of a truce.

DAILY PLANET

I was waiting there for superman to fly pass, I see a blue dot in the night sky. I call out the beings name superman. The dot approaches and it turns into a man. What are you doing here darkseid he growled his fist clenched, well you know I'm here to talk about something before you get irrational let me speak. You got 30 seconds he yelled. I get close to him, he lands. How does it feel Kal-l? How what feels he asks I look down to love someone that child Jason. IF YOU DEAR TOUCH HIM…calm down I will never hurt him I would have though. What do you want, I want you to calm down breathe and think for your own sake. His fist loosens for the first time he breaks his silence, darkseid if you're not here to hurt anyone why are you here? I was here to kill your mate Lois and find out the identity of the second Kryptonian on this planet but I was distracted I saw something beautiful your son Jason and Kal-l don't try to deny it. The child was playing and I felt something I never felt in a long time, what darkseid he said a little calmer. Love I care for him I wanted to stay with him, you lie you never loved anyone in your life. Kal-l I want to spend some time with the child. NO I know Kal-l I understand your anger I understand why we are enemies but now that's the past I want change I know it will take a long time and I know you won't forgive overnight. But I may not have changed but I will leave for planet alone if you allow me some time with him. Of course Kal-l you know that something so simple can save this world. I will not allow you to attack earth I will stop you. Let me spend time with the child you can stay there and be his bodyguard protecting him you will see that I will not harm him. He looks at me rage in his eyes. You got 10 hours so decide. I use my boom tube and walk through it.

THE NEXT DAY

My lord Desaad asked are you sure the man of steel will honor his agreement? No but I'm willing to wait, I press the hologram which shows superman standing there. Well Kal-l have you made your choice, well it depends where we do we meet? What makes you feel safe I asked wanting to at least make them both feel safe. Do you have Jason I asked, yes I will make good of my threats if you touch him. Well you're up for a disappointment since the child will be unharmed. I walk to the boom tube going to the designated coordinates and I walk in. I see Kryptonian technology surround me and then I see superman I realize that this is his fortress. So where's the child, I see him standing there with a bunch of blankets. I see the child behind him smiling; it brings a smile to me too. Jason I whispered happy to see him, he walks towards me his hand held out a little scared but happy too. He touches my hand while I use my other to touch his face. It's soft and smooth, I told you I would return child. How do you know my name he asked? Your mother yelled it out the first day we met. He hugs me I look at him he is so tiny so fragile. I hug him and pick him up. I love you he said, I look at him feeling happy that I can say it back and mean it. I love you too I said it was true I do love him. Can I spend the day with him he asked looking at him with begging eyes? Kal-l looked at his son, please daddy I love him and you said that you couldn't bring yourself to hate someone I love. Kal-l walked off probably close by watching. We played we talked to know each other better I gave him a diamond so he can learn to crush it with his strength it was difficult but it cracked. You will be a strong person one day, I know dark-side he said still hasn't go the name right. We played this boy is such a playful boy full of hope. He hugs me will you visit me, of course. I will always be there for you, he smiles. Promise me you will look after your daddy, ok he said. I held him I will build our relationship. It was great it felt natural, he swings on my arm WWEEE he said his playfulness is abundant. Will you both teach me? Teach you; teach me my powers I mean daddy says I am too young but I want to learn. You will learn child let's start; ok we played knowing that now if I work hard I have a family. I grabbed his tiny fists and guided them teaching him how to punch things it was fun and close. We played for a while my dark cold heart getting a little warmer. Kal-l came and saw us, daddy why are you here. Jason I'm just checking up on you, I love you daddy. I love you too Jason, daddy yes Jason Kal-l said. Can dark-side be part of my life, Kal-l and I choked up, please daddy. I was shocked he asked such a sensitive question then again he is intelligent. Jason I am did darkseid make you ask, no daddy we played and we talked and we did many things and I want to be with him. Jason I know this but…but daddy I still love you I just love darkseid too let it grow. Kal-l looked at me then Jason I will think about it. We were both happy we hugged; I will help him learn and grow. We looked at each other's eyes the crystal blue eyes stare at me not with fear but with love.

10 YEARS LATER

I was standing there my childhood was hard but every bit as worth it my daddy after lots of persuasion allowed Darkseid to be in my life. I see him as a father figure we bonded and to my dad's horror I became a member of Darkseid's army. Darkseid and dad got along after a bit of an incident. Darkseid and me gotten close we are as much as father and son as me and my real father and my earth father. I bounce of the ground and zip through the air. I see my dad who was on the standing there with Darkseid. Hi guys I hugged them both after that I held Darkseid's hand he looks at the omega tattoo on my face. I love you he said I love you too we walked to the boom tube to lead a war against a planet I was on the podium looking over at the enemies of Apokolips for you Darkseid, Darkseid looked at me for you as well son of Apokolips we smiled knowing that we will always be together.

COMING UP NEXT LIFE OF A BRAINIAC please encourage people to read my stories and thank you


End file.
